Modern warfare doctrines demand flexible response to threats. The Military Operations in Urban Terrain (MOUT) missions often require measured response to threats in order to minimize catastrophic and/or collateral damage to non-combatants. At the same time the protection of the military personnel is of paramount importance which sometimes necessitates the use of the lethal force. The response therefore sometimes calls for Non-Lethal (N-L) means of deterrence, while the ultimate protection is achieved through the use of conventional lethal weaponry, such as conventional grenades. The field deployment and use of both types of devices by the same personnel is problematic due to the increased weight load for the military field personnel and the necessity to operate in the field and logistically manage several types of grenades.
It is desirable, therefore to have a single device, such as a dual mode grenade, that could be operated selectively in an N-L or a lethal mode, depending on the tactical situation and particular mission goals.
It is also desirable to have a grenade which would be easily, quickly and reversibly transformed from one mode to another.
It is also desirable to have a device compatible with the intended operational, storage and logistics environments of the users.
It is also desirable to have a device which, when converted to N-L mode will not create or leave behind unused explosive components which can be exploited by adversaries.